


Interlude in F

by akat



Series: Man of Many Talents [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, MacGyver (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akat/pseuds/akat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tall and lean, silver-white hair, with leather jacket and aviators in hand? This had to be the dude Buffy got stuck in the elevator with. Judging by the way he was patiently waiting, Buffy was probably on her way – which meant <i>she</i> only had so much time to mess with the guy before then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude in F

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: All of BtVS through Season 7 and all of MacGyver.  
> Disclaimer: BtVS belongs to Joss Whedon. MacGyver belongs to Lee David Zlotoff.   
> A/N: Short follow up to Man of Many Talents.

+++

Faith dragged her feet as she walked into Slayer HQ. She was all for working as a team – or at least, she had been ever since they fought the First – but she just wasn’t feeling this weekly debriefing shit.

Her mood picked up, however, as soon as she stepped into the front hall and saw the hottie standing there – not that she was interested or anything, because she and Robin were still doing whatever it was they were doing, but because she knew who the guy was.

Tall and lean, silver-white hair, with a leather jacket and aviators in hand? This had to be the dude Buffy got stuck in the elevator with. 

Judging by the way he was patiently waiting, Buffy was probably on her way – which meant _she_ only had so much time to mess with the guy before then. 

“So you’re the guy Buffy’s been talking about?”

At the sound of her voice, he immediately turned toward her. 

“I’m the guy from the Phoenix Foundation, if that’s what you mean,” he said with a polite smile. 

Faith looked him up and down as she continued to walk toward him, not stopping until she was right in front of him. Though his brows furrowed slightly, he didn’t back down, and his eyes didn’t stray south of her face. 

First test? Totally passed. 

“She’s been talking about you. Says you’re some sort of boy genius with the gadgets,” she revealed. Then she held out her hand. “I’m Faith, by the way.”

He let out a short laugh, even as he gave her hand a brief shake. “MacGyver, and not quite. I’m just good at improvising,” he said with a self-deprecating shrug. 

“Oh yeah?” she replied as she began fishing around in her pockets. “I’ll be the judge of that. Ready for a pop quiz?” 

She pulled out whatever shit she had on her, which was the usual; a condom, a stake, and lipstick.

“Here. What can you do with this?” she challenged. 

At first, he let out a small chuckle. When he saw she wasn’t joking, he took the items from her, eyebrows raised in amusement. 

“ _Faith!_ ”

Both Faith and MacGyver turned to see Buffy doing her best impression of the road runner, dust trails and all. 

“Hey, B,” Faith greeted. “Just talking with your boy toy here.”

She smirked as Buffy apologized to MacGyver, then grabbed her by the arm and dragged her toward the nearest empty room.

“He is not my boy toy,” Buffy hissed. “He’s the representative from the Phoenix Foundation here on business.”

Faith shrugged. “Whatever. My bad,” she apologized, even though she wasn’t sorry at all. Then she smirked. “But how was I supposed to know that? You do have a thing for older guys. And you’ve been talking about him nonstop.”

Exaggeration or not, it was funny as hell seeing Buffy’s eyes bulge out like that. Faith loved the girl like a sister, but, man, she needed to learn how to lighten up.

“Faith!” Buffy exclaimed hotly.

Case in fucking point. 

Faith snickered, but when Buffy looked like she was about to blow a gasket, she backed off.

“Alright, alright, I’m gone,” she promised. Shit-eating grin firmly in place, she walked out of the room and glanced over at the boy toy in question. “Yo, Mac! Nice meetin’ ya!” 

“Wait a sec!” he called out, just as Buffy came out of the room. 

The two slayers watched as he trotted over to them. As soon as he had reached them, he pulled something from behind his back and presented it to Faith with a flourish. 

She burst out laughing. 

He had blown up the condom like a balloon, drew a happy face on it with the lipstick, and taped it to the stake with duct tape. 

Dude was awesome. Totally passed his tests with flying colors and then some.

She slapped him on the back – maybe a little too hard judging by his wince – and grinned. Then, with one last wave, she turned to walk away. Before she did, however, she leaned toward Buffy’s ear. 

“B,” she said in a loud whisper. “You gotta reconsider this whole boy toy thing so you can find out how good he _really_ is with his hands.” 

Then without waiting to see Buffy’s reaction, she sauntered away, whistling a cheerful tune, condom balloon in hand. 

That right there? Totally made the trip today worthwhile.

+++

A/N: For those of you unfamiliar with MacGyver, he always carried duct tape on him. Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
